


Freesia

by cloudtxt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fantasy... kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudtxt/pseuds/cloudtxt
Summary: Beyond the eastern mountains where the wind blows cold and the grass refuses to grow, there lies the small secluded kingdom of Ropalia.





	1. Spring

Beyond the eastern mountains where the wind blows cold and the grass refuses to grow, there lies the small secluded kingdom of Ropalia. Ropalia is almost completely cut off from trade, if it weren't for the Great Eagles who were strong enough to carry imports and exports back and forth through the tumultuous expanse of the mountains... through many treaties and agreements of course. The kingdom is seemingly mythological to outsiders, due to its inaccessibility. Those attempting to cross the mountains had all but perished, leaving no one behind. After many people from their homelands had deemed it unsafe to cross the howling sierra, the attempts stopped, and Ropalia was left untouched and pristine.

 

Around Ropalia, is an oasis of life. The glade west of the kingdom is home to magical entities, such as fairies, pixies and dryads. The lake, Tryne, is a beautiful, crystalline lake, housing mermaids and nymphs. All friendly, of course. In the middle of this pristine land, lies the kingdom and its town. The town is small but bustling, home to the workers and scholars. The scholars study the magic that flows through the land, Ith, as it's called, at the Institute Of Magics.

 

Hm? Ith? Ah, well, Ith is what flows between you, and I. It's life, death, destruction, restoration, a cycle. It's free and wild, dancing in the air as the children play and run down the street. Ith is stuck to the skin of Ropalians, giving them a golden and violet glow.

 

Now, moving onto the royal family. Inside the palace are two loved kings and their only son, the prince. The royal family is one of magic, and that is no kept secret. King Byun Baekhyun, the light mage, his husband Zhang Yixing, the healer, and their son, Kim Jongin, the water dancer. Why is he called that? Well, when he practices his magic, it doesn't seem like he is controlling the water, more so that it is moving with him, creating beautiful patterns and gorgeous displays.

 

Jongin is 22 years old, a very avid dancer and apprentice in the use of magic. His teacher and renowned scholar, Lee Taemin, would have only positive things to say about Jongin, if asked. He spends the majority of his time outside in the garden, by the freesias. He always preferred them, for they seemed balanced and peaceful. Taemin playfully scoffs at his depiction of the plants but can't help smile at the prince's innocence.

 

♔

 

During the second month after the spring thaw, Jongin is beyond delighted to be able to spend time outside again and to be reunited with his garden. Taemin could tell he was buzzing with excitement to go outside halfway through their bi-weekly magic classes, as the prince kept stealing glances to the lush greenery just beyond the marble terrace outside of the room they were in. The soft spring breeze made the delicate curtains billow and caress Jongin's legs. Taemin decided to end class early for the day.

Jongin picks his usual spot to rest under a blooming magnolia tree, and leans back against it. With his eyes closed, he can hear and feel everything with tenfold more sensitivity. The soft trickle of the fountain makes him smile, and he flicks his fingers upwards, giggling at the sudden burst of water out of the fountain's top. Amused, he continues, each time gaining strength, and sending more water around him. On the fifth flick of his fingers, the splash of water hits a nearby worker. The man groans at the sudden coolness seeping through the fabric on his back and turns around, eyebrows furrowed. Jongin gasps and lets out a rushed string of apologies, standing up to further apologise. The man's furrowed eyebrows smooth back down as Jongin steps out from the tree's shadow. He tilts his head.

"I don't recognise you, sir, who might you be?" The prince asks, subconsciously pouting. The man swallows and kneels. "I am Park Chanyeol, a new worker hired to tend to your highness' palace grounds. I apologise for my rudeness." He takes Jongin's soft hand and presses a kiss to the back of it. 

Jongin giggles.

"Do not worry, Chanyeol. I am not the type to get fussy with such things, unlike my father."

Chanyeol looks up at him.

"K-King Baekhyun, he's very prissy." Jongin fumbles, fingers twitching in Chanyeol's grasp. Now it's Chanyeol's turn to laugh. He lets out a chuckle, presses another kiss to Jongin's hand and releases it, standing to his full height. Jongin's hand immediately goes to grasp his blouse. "I'm very sorry to have disturbed your work, Chanyeol." He smiles, bowing his head slightly. Chanyeol nods and smiles back. They stare at each other for a little, Jongin's eyes tracing down the side of Chanyeol's neck down to his shoulders, where he spots a red glow outlining his skin. Ith.

"You're a magic user?" He asks breathily, voice filled with excitement. Chanyeol nods again. "Pyromancy. Had the ability since I was young." He smirks, the red pigment of his hair catching in the sunlight. Jongin lets out a 'waaah' and smiles wider. "I myself am a Hydromancer! I am sure you may recall seeing... or rather feeling..." Jongin giggles sheepishly, blinking twice before meeting Chanyeol's gaze again.

A couple birds sing their song as a breeze rustles through a nearby tree's leaves, making a couple newly bloomed flower petals glide down from the branches. One of the petals lands on Jongin's head, to which Chanyeol delicately picks off. 

Chanyeol bows once again. "I must return to the tending of your highness' beautiful garden..." He smiles, and Jongin splutters. "Oh! Of course. My apologies." Jongin turns to leave, his bare feet sinking in the soft grass, as Chanyeol's voice stops him.

"You are very beautiful. Not unlike a freesia flower." Chanyeol's voice is melodic and hangs in the air. Jongin beams at him. "Thank you, Chanyeol." They both nod at each other, and Chanyeol returns to his work, seemingly unfazed. Jongin sits back down in his spot and stares at Chanyeol's back as he tends to the flower beds, careful precision in his movements mixed with the rough touch of someone accustomed to manual labor. Which Jongin is not. He strokes the palm of his hand as he remembers the calloused skin on Chanyeol's own.  

His cheeks are burning. Was it that warm outside?


	2. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for adam

Despite seeming like its climate is soft and temperate, Ropalia, in truth, experiences tropical weather. Hot would be an understatement, even for the average summer day. More than often it’s sweltering - the heat strings its oppressive humidity along throughout the continent. Nearly all inhabitants are urged to migrate to Tryne or hire Cryomancers to cool their houses or even larger areas down.

However, the palace Cryomancer made a pilgrimage beyond the mountains during the spring, and has not returned. They certainly were a rare breed - any professional worth their salt had already been hired. Given the circumstances, one of Taemin’s students volunteered to work for the ByunZhang household during the summer. Kim Minseok is one of Jongin's childhood friends, measuring fifteen centimeters shorter yet being four years older. The mistake of ranging his short  stature with his magical prowess is a mistake most people tend to make. But they couldn’t possibly be more wrong. He manages to almost skillfully lower and maintain the palace grounds’ temperatures while only being an apprentice. Don’t judge a book by its cover - luckily, Jongin is among the few which think highly of Minseok, treating him with well-deserved respect.

Ah! I should mention that proficient Ith users (those who have the ability to manipulate elements) often take a characteristic of their element. For example, King Yixing has never suffered an ailment in his life, King Baekhyun is never sorrowful, carrying and spreading light wherever he may go, whereas Prince Jongin moves with unparalleled fluidity - each step embodies beauty in its rawest core.

Kim Minseok could consider himself a lucky man. His skin is always dry and cool to the touch, without fail. In the summer, he is blessed. But in the winter, he is cursed. I said _could_ , didn't I.

♔

This summer, King Baekhyun refused to go to lake Tryne as he was convinced the last time they went a nymph was flirting with his husband. King Yixing had furiously denied these claims, but to no avail. Byun Baekhyun is a stubborn man. So, he insisted the royal family stay at the palace. They have a smaller personal lake, anyways.

During an especially hot afternoon, Jongin and Minseok have taken refuge outside under a weeping willow tree, free of the palace's stuffy temperatures. Jongin is sporting a a white flowy undershirt, adorned with navy blue and gold trims and designs down the sleeves, and some simple black cloth shorts. ("The black fabric will only absorb the heat!" "I don't care, they suit me.") In addition to this, he insisted he wear his jewelry today. A delicate golden circular headpiece, golden anklets, and a similar rose gold body chain.

Minseok is wearing almost the same thing, save for his shorts are white and his blouse is much less fancy, visibly signifying his status. He has also abstained from any jewelry.

Jongin sighs, blowing a lock of hair out from in front of his line of sight. "Minseok..." he whines, turning to the other man and throwing his hands over him. Minseok hisses at the heat. "Minseeoook..." The prince repeats, beginning to paw at Minseok's chest.

"My deepest apologies, Jongin, I can't seem to muster any energy up at the moment." Minseok croaks, his throat sore from disuse.

Jongin whines once more and turns so he is almost completely intwined with the frost mage.  
"At least your skin is cool," he sighs, nuzzling into Minseok's neck. "it's nice." Minseok shakes his head and smiles, leans his head back to rest against the tree, and lets his eyes fall shut.

They stay like this for another hour until they are interrupted by a loud, frustrated growl across the courtyard. Both men sit bolt upright, half roused from sleep and slightly alarmed. There is no second iteration of the sound, and the only noise is the soft tinkling of the fountain and some passerby birds.

"What was that..." The prince whispers, hands clutched to the back of Minseok's shirt. Minseok shakes his head and makes a face. He clears his throat.

"Who goes there?" He bellows, straightening his shoulders.

There is a soft chuckle, followed by a tuft of red hair appearing over the hedges. "Deepest apologies." Chanyeol smiles and kneels, head bowed. Minseok notices that the man is lacking a shirt. How inelegant.

Jongin's tensed grasp on Minseok immediately soothes and he smiles. "Mr.Chanyeol!" he gets up and moves to greet him. Chanyeol gasps. "My prince."

"Why aren't you properly clothed?" he asks innocently, tilting his head. This causes Chanyeol to chuckle. He stands and rubs at the back of his neck. "As you know, I am a Pyromancer. I have inherited the characteristic of the flame, and for that, I am always holding heat. I am sure you can deduce that summers are always a little difficult for me." He explains, shaking his head.

Jongin nods in understanding and fiddles with his body chain, hanging off his chest. "Minseok here is one of Professor Taemin's apprentices from the Institute, and he's a Cryomancer! He's working for us during the summer."

Jongin giggles at the way Chanyeol perks up at the mention of a Cryomancer. Minseok gets up off he grass and holds his hand out.

"Pleased to meet you, Chanyeol." Chanyeol nods and takes his hand, gasping at the coolness of his skin. "Your skin... it is a blessing." he sighs, taking Minseok's hand and pressing it to the side of his face.

Minseok chuckles and lets the larger man do as he pleases, rolling his eyes with a smile. Jongin laughs at the image of Chanyeol rubbing up against Minseok's skin like a cat.

"It's nice isn't it," he sing-songs, cocking an eyebrow. Chanyeol hums and nods, bending down to embrace Minseok and nuzzle into his neck; an action that Minseok has had to live through from two different people in the same day.

Minseok grimaces. "Augh..." He huffs "you're very warm." This causes Chanyeol to laugh rather loudly, the sound muffled by Minseok's skin. "My good man... I could touch you all day." Chanyeol's arms wrap tighter around the Cryomancer.

Minutes go by until Chanyeol finally lets the smaller man go, smiling widely as he backs off, feeling relatively better than before. Minseok readjusts his clothes and lets out a short sigh.

"Prince Jongin..!" Chanyeol gasps, kneeling immediately and taking his hand. "Forgive me, I completely ignored you-- I-" He pauses his own sentence to kiss the back of Jongin's hand, the cool metal from the delicate chains adorning the prince's body pressing into his lips.

Jongin's other hand moves to cup Chanyeol's jaw. "Not to worry, you were quite amusing." His thumb strokes idly on the other man's cheek, smiling at the sight and feeling of Chanyeol's grin.

Chanyeol looks up. "I am relieved to not have hurt such a beautiful man as yourself." He stands, Jongin's hand still in his. "The Water Dancer, they call you..." he muses "I would love to see you dance one day."

Minseok whistles. "I am going to make my departure... my fiancé should be waiting for me. He's an Electromancer and well... he gets antsy when I am not around for long periods of time." He nods and bows. "Good day, prince Jongin and Chanyeol."

Jongin turns to see him depart, only to be pulled back by Chanyeol's hand on his face. "Mr.Chanyeol..?" he asks softly, blinking twice.  
Chanyeol tilts his chin up. "You truly are the most beautiful man I've ever seen." Jongin swallows.

Chanyeol brings their faces together, and Jongin's heart hammers in his chest. The time seems to pass excruciatingly slowly until-- "Would you let me see you dance?" Chanyeol's breath hits Jongin's lips and he squeaks. "O-Of course...!" he mumbles, squirming as Chanyeol backs away.

Jongin stumbles backwards, his chains making soft tinkling sounds. He gestured towards a small manmade water structure. "Come with me."

The pond had several square stepping stones leading to the center, and had six small fountains on its perimeters. Jongin made his way to the center stone and stood still, lightly ushering Chanyeol to stand a little bit back. "Do you know how to play the lyre?" Jongin asked, pointing to a pedestal which held the aforementioned istrument. Chanyeol picked it up, turning it over and examining it. The lyre was made of a gorgeous rose gold- same as Jongin's chains- and inscribed with poetic words and the royal crest. He tentatively stroked the strings, and a melodic sound spilled out into the air.

He returned to his previous post and looked up at Jongin. "What should I-"

"Anything. As long as there is sound I will adapt."

"As you wish."

Chanyeol began to pluck at the strings, playing a song that could only be described as water's musical twin. This seems to delight the prince. He began to move to the melody, twisting his arms in circular motions, and swaying his hips. Soon, the water spouting from the fountains began to swirl around Jongin, creating a beautiful image. Jongin's body chains caught the sunlight and glistened, making it seem like he carried stars on his body. Chanyeol was in awe. The prince's eyes were closed and his mouth parted ever so slightly. Ith was running through his veins, coursing with magic and life, thus magnifying his power. The song reached its climax and Jongin crossed his arms over his hips and brought them upwards in one, beautiful motion, causing a united torrent of water to erupt from the fountains, creating a crystalline arc over the prince. Chanyeol slowly ended the song, eyes wide and fingers trembling. He set the lyre back down and observed Jongin. He was standing still, his eyes still closed. His eyes were still shut and his hair was slightly damp. Chanyeol decided to break the silence.

"That... you are... you are magnificent. Truly magnifcent." Jongin's eyes open and he smiles, making his way to Chanyeol. "You are like art in motion, my prince."

Chanyeol took Jongin's hands, raising them to his face to kiss his palms. Jongin blushed.

"Chanyeol."

"Hm?"

"May I kiss you?"

A beat.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG i've been reeeeeaaaally busy
> 
> there's a possibility for this chapter to be edited since i haven't run it past my beta yet cause i wanted to get it out as soon as i could

**Author's Note:**

> YEA i know i made jongin a hydromancer when his power is teleportation but Look. have you ever SEEN the baby don't cry stage???


End file.
